Family Friend Love
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Gwen (OC) has been asked to join Hinata, Hanabi, Neji, and both their fathers in a picnic. Fluff!


Naruto

Family Friend Love

Neji x Gwen

Gwen loved picnics. Neji invited her to come along on a picnic with him, Hinata, Hanabi, and both their fathers to this trip.

She loved that she was asked to be a part of family things. Her parents never did anything like this with her.

They just raised her to be the perfect mature lady at like four years old.

But if if wasn't for Neji and Hinata for giving her the memories of a child, she wouldn't be here. She'd be inside her room wishing she'd just die.

"Glad you could make it." Hinata smiled at her.

Gwen smiled back. Her green sundress flowing with the wind as it blew by.

"Sis! Look! There's a playground out here." Hanabi said jumping with joy.

"Let's go play then." Hinata said running after her sister.

Gwen stayed behind watching them run a little before chasing after them.

"Wait up for me." Gwen said laughing.

The three girl played for a long while before being called for lunch.

"Sandwiches are ready! Come and eat!" It was Neji's voice.

"Coming!" Hanabi ran faster then she did trying to get to the playground.

Gwen smiled seeing him up there on the hill.

It was like a normal time. No war. No threats. No one to try and kill you. Everything was just peaceful. Like things should be.

"Wait for us." Hinata said pulling Gwen by her hand.

The three girls ran over and sat down.

"You both look lovely today." Neji's father spoke.

"Thank you uncle." Hinata said.

"What about me?" Hanabi asked pouting.

"Of course you do. Your the little one." He teased.

Hanabi puffed her cheeks as everyone laughed.

"And I think you all for having me along." Gwen said.

"For a friend of Hinata's and Neji's, it's no problem." Said Hinata's father sipping his tea.

"So, Gwen, do you like being a ninja?" Hanabi asked.

Gwen smiled. "It's fun. Even though I'm not much help." She said.

"You heal us. You keep, Lee, Tenten and I alive. Even Guy sensei thinks so. Your an amazing Ninja without knowing any jutsu's." Neji says.

"I only know healing and a summoning. I may know how to defend myself but I can't help much with anything else. I'm just a burden to the team." Gwen says taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Gwen. You are amazing. Neji and I wouldn't have helped you if we didn't think so." Hinata smiled.

Gwen smiled back at her then frowned again.

"We know of your past." Hinata's father spoke. "It's hard to see yourself the way you want to when you know you've been raised to be someone else."

"Yes. When we were both kids, we met this girl who loved being outside all day long. But her parents hated her leaving the house.

So after a few years, they locked her up to raise her to be who they wanted her to be. In the end she died while trying to escape. She wasn't even 13 yet. Her parents weren't happy but didn't cry over her death." Neji's father spoke.

"My parents let me out. Just to never leave the house grounds and to behave. That's how it's been since I turned 4." Gwen said.

"And we got you out." Neji said sitting next to her and Hinata. "You found a spirit to give you power to free yourself. And you have used it to help many other people. Not just our team. Gwen. You are the person you've always dreamed of being. Free from being a lady your parents wanted you to be. You are yourself." Neji spoke.

Hinata nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I'm glad I met the two of you." Gwen smiled.

"Let's hurry and finish so we can get ice cream later." Hanabi said while eating her sandwich fast.

All three of them laughed and finished their sandwiches as well.

"I want chocolate!" Hanabi said.

"Sherbet." Hinata said.

"I'll take Vanilla." Neji said.

Gwen watched as both fathers started walking away.

"Gwen?" Neji asked.

"Vanilla too. With some mint chocolate please!" Gwen yelled to them.

They gave a smile and walked till they were out of sight.

"Mint?" Hinata questioned.

"I like mint. Mother made me mint tea whenever I was feeling sad. Which was a lot. It's what made my lessons so bearable." Gwen said.

Neji smiled. "Mint also matches your green hair."

Hanabi was running around the blanket.

"You'll fall." Hinata said.

But Hanabi didn't listen.

Hinata chased her sister around.

Gwen and Neji stayed on the blanket watching them.

"It's nice to have a family to do things with." Gwen said.

"Not really. I wish I'd do more training." Neji sighed laying back on the blanket.

"Well, we can spare till your father and uncle come back." Neji looked up at her. "Can you spare in that dress?" He asked.

While Gwen wore most dresses for battle, she couldn't fight in this one.

"Guess your right." Gwen lay on her stomach next to Neji. "But at least we can stay here and enjoy today." She giggled.

Neji looked away from her. He sighed as Hinata and Hanabi were laughing and giggling.

"Thank you Neji. For inviting me." Gwen said.

Neji didn't say a word. He took one hand reached over taking Gwen's hand in his and entangling their fingers.

Neji didn't speak or look at Gwen's red face of surprise.

One glance at him and she smiled. Knowing that Neji loved her for who she was.

The End


End file.
